life as an Anbu
by roronoazolosgirl
Summary: this has a little of one piece in it but not much. has a OC
1. introduction and chapter 1

Life As An Anbu (a Sasuke Uchiha love story) Introduction

Name: Sora Masa

Age: 14 (sasuke is 14. The others are 13)

Rank: Anbu black op leader

Personality: cold, mean, but nice when with friends.

Past: Itachi killed your whole clan except for you(and your brother but you don't know that yet) when you were 6 years old. A week later Kakashi

Hatake adopted you. Kakashi loved you like a real father would. You are strong. You became chunnin when you were 8, jounnin when you were 10,

and anbu black op leader when you were 12. You hide as a gennin. Your brother's name is Pain (the leader of the akatsuki).

Family: Kakashi Hatake(adopted father), Pein(2nd older brother), Shanks(1st older brother, Crystal (adopted daughter). Sorry I am mixing One Piece

with this story.

Looks: drop dead gorgeous. Sasuke would even give you attention but doesn't. Red hair down to your waist. Black eyes.

Bloodline: dark eye shiringan (I know only the uchiha clan has the shiringan but I am stretching the story a bit.) It allows you to keep the other

people bloodline by just touching their skin and allows you to copy other people's bloodline.

Powers: You can control lightening, fire, and water. You mastered all of them.

Likes: beating your dad in fighting, playing with your band.

Dislikes: people making fun of other people, fan boys, and crowded people.

Dream: to kill itachi

Other: you have a pet fox demon named Kinala. You have a big boomerang made of demon bones. In my story Orochimaru is dead.

Life as an Anbu (sasuke love story) part 1:Meeting Team 7

"Dad! I am off to the academy!" you say. "Okay! See you later!"He replies. ~At the academy~ You went in and sat at the far end corner of the

classroom. You don't really have any friends. You only have fanboys. You were getting really annoyed by the fanboys because they were all trying to

ask you out. They saw you get annoyed and backed off. Then Iruka came in "Okay class. Settle down. I will assign the teams now. One team will be a

team of 4. Team 1... Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sora Masa... All teams will come here after lunch to meet your

sensei. Dismissed." Iruka says. You go outside and eat your lunch then go back inside and sit and wait for your sensei.

~two hours later~ You were staring out the window when you heard, "Naruto! What are you doing?!", Sakura say . "This is what our sensei gets for

being late!", Naruto says. You turn to see a chalkboard eraser in the door. You shake your head and walk over to where sasuke was sitting. Then

the door opened and the eraser fell on your sensei's head. "DAD!?" You yell and run and help him up. Everybody except your dad, sasuke, and

you had wide eyes. "What?!"Naruto yells. "This is my dad." You say calmly. "Sorry!" Naruto says. "Well my first impression of you guys is... You're

a bunch of idiots except Sora of course."Kakashi says. "I should have known it was you. You are always late. One day I am going to burn those books

of yours."You say. "*hehheh* let's go to the roof." Kakashi says. "Dad. What time is it?" You ask him. "3:30. Why?".

"NANI?! I have to go to the stage you know why! (you were supposed to meet your band at 3:15) You yell. "Oops! Forgot about that." Kakashi

says. "About what sensei?" Naruto asks. "She has to meet some people at 3:15. I forgot she needed to be at the stage at that time." "After the

introduction can we go to the stage?" Naruto asks. "You may go, I will not." Kakashi says. "Why?" Naruto asks. "Sora will kill me if I do." Kakashi

replies. "Okay!" ~After the introductions~ the students left and Kakashi went home.*Your POV* You ran to the stage as fast as you could go and saw

your band waiting for you. "Sorry guys! I just finished with school. My dad is my sensei and he is always late." You yell. "It's ok Sora!" They say. ~to

the last song~ "Okay. Let's play Snow White Queen by evanescence!" You say.

*Sasuke's POV* you three ran to the music stage and heard singing. You peeked through the bushes and saw Sora singing. Four other people were

there playing their instruments. –wow she is good!- you think. Naruto was about to shout wow when Sakura hit him on the head. "This is the best

band in Japan. They are called 'Night Star'" Sakura says. *Your POV* After the song you heard the bushes move. You paid attention to the bush just

in case. "Good job guys! I will see you tomorrow at 4pm ok?" You say. They nod and leave. "You can come out now. I know you are there." You say

in a cold tone of voice. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came out of the bushes."Why are you guys here?" you ask angrily. "We were wondering why you

ran off before the introductions." Sakura explains. "WOW! Sora I didn't know you were the lead singer of a band!"Naruto yells. "And guess what?"

you say.

"What?" Sakura and naruto ask. "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT! NOW GO AWAY!" You yell. After they left you transported home steaming

mad. "Dad! Did you tell the students to go to the music stage?!" You yell. "Yes &no." he says. "What do you mean yes & no?"You say. "I told them I

guess so and that they shouldn't." "That doesn't help." "Sorry Sora I thought you would be done by then." "It's ok but can I swipe their memory of

that moment?" "Fine but ONLY that moment." Kakashi says (you like swiping memories). "I'll do it tomorrow." You say. ~The next day~ you met

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto at the training ground. You ask them to take off their hai-ates and they do as you ask skeptically. Then two of your

clones came and touched Naruto and Sakura. You touch Sasuke and erase the memory of seeing you at the music stage. The clones do the same and

then disappear. They blinked and then they put on their hai-ates.

Then Kakashi came. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yell. "Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."He

says. "LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yell. (I am skipping the survival test and the boring missions) "The hokage wants to see us." Kakashi says.

"Hai." You all say. ~Outside the Hokage's office~ You knock and come in. *Kakashi's POV* Naruto was about to go in when you stopped him. "Sora

needs to go in alone." You say. "Why Kakashi-sensei?" he asks. "Someday you will know." you say leaning on the door. *Your POV* You went in and

closed the door behind you.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" you ask bowing. "I need you to go on a mission." "Okay. What rank is the mission? And what is it?"you ask. "B rank. To

protect Tazuna the bridge builder and take him to the land of the waves. You will take team 7 with you." "WHAT?! Team 7? NO WAY! They can't

do a B rank mission yet they still need a lot more training! I am an Anbu I can do this myself! Please! They still need training!" you yell. "I agree with

Sora-senpai on this one, Hokage-sama." Iruka says. "My decision is final. They are going with you whether you like it or not." The Hokage says. "You

are putting them in danger! They just started out! They will die out there! I will not! Let me go alone!" you yell. "NO!" the Hokage yells."My

decision is final!" "FINE!" you yell.

*Kakashi's POV* You heard yelling inside but couldn't unscramble the words. "What's going on in there Kakashi-sensei? I hear yelling. What is she

getting yelled at for?" Naruto asks. "I don't know Naruto. I don't know." You say. *Your POV* "Fine! Don't blame me if they get killed!" you yell.

"SORA! CALM DOWN!" The hokage yells. You take a deep breath and calm down a bit. "Okay. If they go I am doing all the fighting." You say. "Okay.

That is fine with me." The hokage says. You were still steaming mad but you shut up. "The rest of you can come in now." The hokage says. *Kakashi's

POV* You heard the hokage say you could come in. you and the team goes in to see what the mission is. You see Sora really pissed off. "Uhh...

hokage-sama?" you ask. "Yes Kakashi?" "Why is Sora pissed off?" "Tell you later." "Hai" you say.

*Your POV* "your mission is to protect-" "Ooh is it a princess a prince?" Naruto interrupts. "Let me finish. You are to protect a bridge builder that goes

by the name of Tazuna. Take him to the land of the waves safely. Bring him in." the hokage says. By then you were standing by your dad. The door

opens and a drunken man comes in. You crinkle your nose a bit cause of the smell. "These are the people that are supposed to protect me? Looks like

a whole bunch of weaklings to me especially the short one with a stupid look on the face." He says. Naruto laughs "who is the short one with the

idiotic look on the face?" we all line up first is Sasuke then you then Sakura then Naruto. Naruto gets pissed at him and tries to attack him "I'll kill

you!" You catch him by the collar the instant he moves. "We are supposed to protect him not kill him." You say in an agitated voice.

"Don't worry sir. I am their sensei and I will make sure they will protect you." Kakashi says. "Let's hope so." Tazuna says. "We will meet you tomorrow

at the gate at 7am." Kakashi says. Tazuna leaves. "Will everybody except Kakashi and Sora leave?" the hokage says. They leave. "Okay the reason

Sora is pissed and why she is still pissed is because this is a B rank mission. Sora will do all the fighting though." The hokage says. "Alright. Thank

you." Kakashi says. You and Kakashi go out the door. "I am going to the stage see you later." You say. And with that you run to the stage.*after

practice* "Good job guys! See you later." You say. The rest of the band leaves and you start to train. *6 hours later* you are exhausted when you

are done your training. You go home and fall asleep. You wake up in the morning and get ready for the mission.

You bring your swords, daggers, knifes, your big boomerang, and shirikens. You drag Kakashi out of bed and throw him into a cold shower. He wakes

up immediately and gets dressed as soon as he is dried off. Then you both go to the gate. "Kakashi-sensei is actually on time!" Naruto yells. "Shut

up Naruto!" Sakura yells. Just then you remember you have to tell the band you are leaving. "Shoot! I forgot to do something!" you say and go and

tell your band you are leaving and you don't know when you would be back.

Then you run to the gates. "I can't believe you aren't exhausted!" Naruto yells. "Takes a long time to get used to running fast without getting

exhausted. Let's go." You say. Then you all head out of the village. "YES!" Naruto yells. "What are you yelling about now?!" Sakura yells. "This is my

first time out of the village!" naruto says. "I would want to stay in if I were you." You whisper to yourself. "What? Did you say something?" your dad

asks you. "No." you say. You continue walking until you see a puddle. Then you kept on walking. Suddenly two long chains came out going for

Kakashi. You grab both chains swing them around and smack them together. The two ninja's smacked heads together and got knocked out. Then you

tied them to a tree. "Good job Sora." Kakashi says. "Whatever."You say. "Well I know there is someone else in this group I can trust."Tazuna says.

"One question. How did you know they were coming?" Sakura asks. "Sense and the fact it hasn't rained in weeks." You answer. "What does rain

have to do with knowing that they were there?" Naruto asks. "The puddle." You say. "Let's get going." You say. "Right." Kakashi says. You get on the

boat and rowed to the other side of the bay. As soon as the boatman left you sensed a long object coming at you guys. "DUCK!" You and Kakashi

yell. They do as you two say. A long sword hit the tree and a guy landed on it. "Hand over the old man." He says. "No way in hell Zabuza." You say.

"Ah. So you know me child."

"Yes. I do know you and I am a child but I am a lot stronger than you think." You say to him. Kakashi steps forward and was about to reveal his

sharingan when you grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "Remember what the hokage said dad?" "Oh. Right. Sorry." He says and steps back to

the group. "What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yells. "You will see."Kakashi replies. (you have 2 trench coats on. The outer trench coat

hides the weapons that are on the other trench coat.) You took off the outer trench coat and said, "get ready to fight Zabuza." Your trench coat was

completely off and on the ground now. Zabuza, Tazuna, sasuke, Sakura, and naruto gasped. You had weapons everywhere. Only Kakashi knows that

every time you had a mission that was B rank or higher you do this. "What rank are you really Sora?"Tazuna asks. "I am actually an Anbu Capitan. I

know I am pretty young but I am from the masa clan. What more do you expect from me" You say.

"Then why were hiding as a gennin?" Sakura asks. "Because the hokage thought I should cool down on the missions." You answer. "What does that

mean?" naruto asks you. "I gave either been hurting too many people or my dad is just frickin worried about me." "Oh." "Ready to fight Zabuza?" you

ask smirking. "As ready as I could be." He says. "Hey Zabuza.", Kakashi says. "What copy-cat ninja?" "Good luck you are going to need it."Kakashi

says. "I can kill her in one step." Zabuza says. By that time you were behind Zabuza. "Don't let your opponent see your back zabuza." You say.

"WHAT?! How'd you get behind me? Never mind I know now." "Good job you figured it out on your own you're a little smarter than I thought you

would be. I thought you would be as dumb as a five year old." You say smirking. He growled. Then you started fighting. ~30 minutes later~ you only

had a couple scratches and you weren't using your weapons or bloodline yet. You activated your dark-eye sharingan without zabuza noticing.

When you and zabuza attacked head-on he saw your bloodline. "HOLY SHIT! You have a different version of sharingan!"he yelled. Sasuke's eyes

went huge. "Kakashi-sensei, what is her bloodline?"Sasuke asks. "Dark-eye Sharingan." He answers. "What does it do?" "The same thing as ours but

also allows her to copy other peoples bloodlines by just touching their skin." Kakashi answers. "Wow. That is cool." Naruto says. Sakura and Sasuke

nods. By that time you had already touched zabuzas skin without him noticing. Then when you start fighting you use his bloodline (let's just say his

bloodline is the hidden mist jutsu) "Secret Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" "WHAT?! You didn't even touch my skin!" zabuza yelled. "That is where you are

wrong." You said.

Suddenly two needles hit your neck and makes you lose your concentration. As soon as the fog killed down Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and

tazuna were wondering if you killed him yet. Then you come into view but not totally they couldn't see the needles sticking our of your neck. You just

killed zabuza, well actually a hunter-nin did. You were walking well more like limping back to team 7. Then you came totally into view and then you

passed out.

*sasuke's POV* you saw Sora limping back to you guys. She just came into view when you saw two needles sticking out of her neck. You and the

rest of your team gasped. Then she fell. You ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Sasuke pull the needles out of her neck." Kakashi says.

You did exactly what he ordered you to do. Then Kakashi checked her pulse. "She is fine the needles sucked out a lot of her energy." Kakashi says.

You picked her up and went to Tazuna's house. *your POV* you woke up in a room guessing you were at Tazuna's house. –who carried me here?-

then you sat up. Your neck was still sore from the needles.

You stand up and see you are in your other clothes you packed. –AND WHO THE FUCK DRESSED ME?!- you go out the door and down the stairs

and go and sit at the table where everyone else is. "Good to see you are awake Sora." Kakashi says. "Thanks dad. My neck is still sore though. Oh

and zabuza is still alive too." Tazuna and Naruto (who were drinking water at the time) spit out their water in shock. "What?! I thought you killed

him!"Naruto yelled. "No Naruto. A hunter-nin was the one who did it. The thing is I just noticed the person wasn't a hunter-nin. They always get rid

of the body where they find them. This hunter-nin didn't do that. He just carried zabuza away. Which means he is still alive. And the person was

working for him because he used the same needles that were sticking out of my neck. When we see zabuza next time we will see the hunter-nin."

You say. "you always confuse me Sora." Naruto says. "okay. We are going to train today." Kakashi says changing the subject. "I am not going to. I

lost too much energy. I need to gather the rest of my energy." You say. They got up to leave. "Oh. I forgot to ask. Who carried me here?" you asked.

"Sasuke did." Your dad answered you. "And who dressed me?" "Sakura did." "thank you Sakura and Sasuke." You say. "No problem." They say. I'll be

in my room if you need me." You say.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

~In the mourning~ you come out of your room seeing only Sakura and Kakashi. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" You ask. "Still training." Sakura says. "I'll go get them." You go outside into the woods and find sasuke easily but you could not find naruto. You finally find him sleeping in the middle of the forest. "Ugh... Naruto you idiot." You say to yourself. You go up to him to see a person standing by him trying to wake him up. You go into sight and walk up to him. "Here let me try." You say with a smirk. "NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" you yell in his ear. He jumps about 50 feet in the air. "That is a good way of waking a person up." The person said.

"Yep." "My name is Haku" "Mine is Sora. Sora Masa." His eyes went wide. "Masa? Your from the Masa clan?" he asks. "Yes." "I am sorry for your loss." "thanks. We will meet again won't we? I have a feeling we will." "I have to same feeling. Oh. The naruto kid is trying to get you back with a bucket of water." haku says. "I know" you whisper. Naruto poured the water over your head. You bend the water and make it splash back at him with freezing cold water. "COLD!" Naruto yells. "Baka." You and Haku says. "you control water?" Haku asks you. "And a few other elements also." You say. "Awesome" "I better get going. Naruto is getting impatient." You say. "Same here. By the way I am a boy." "I know." You say. After that you go and get Sasuke. "Sasuke. Come on! We are going back to the house." You yell.

Sasuke catches up to you and follows you. ~next day~ "we are letting Naruto sleep in." Kakashi says as we are walking to the bridge. ~at the bridge~ when we got to the bridge there was bloody bodies everywhere. "What happened here?!" Tazuna yells. "Obviously Zabuzas work." You say as you examined the bodies. Then the fog rolled in. "Come on out Zabuza! And you too fake hunter-nin!" You yell. "So you knew he was a fake?"Zabuza asked. "No shit Sherlock." You say. Then zabuza's water clones circled the group. "Go ahead Sas-" You interrupted him with a you-know-what-the-hokage-said look. "I mean Sora."Kakashi finishes. "Good you remembered." You say smirking. You destroy all of the clones in a blink of an eye. "What does she mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks. "The hokaage says that she does all the fighting because we knew this was a B ranked mission. That is why she was yelling in the hokage's office earlier." Kakashi explains. "Oh." Sakura says. "Looks like you have an opponent Haku." Zabuza says. –HAKU!?- "Seems so."Haku says. (you Have your mask on). "Heh. I knew it was true that you weren't really a hunter-nin but I didn't know you were the boy I met in the forest." You say. "Did I meet you in the forest? All I met was a boy and a girl. And that girl wasn't as strong as you. Your chakra is way bigger than that other girl." Haku says in a surprised voice.

You take off your mask to reveal a very angry face. "You shouldn't have said that." Kakashi said shaking his head. Haku was really surprised to see you but he said, "Let me see what fighting skills you have." Haku says. You were about to run at Haku when sasuke ran and stopped his attack. "SASUKE! Get back here and protect Tazuna!" You yell. He doesn't answer and keeps fighting. You growl when mirrors go up and trap sasuke inside. "Sakura. Protect Tazuna with your life. I have to go save dumbbell over there." She nods. You run at the mirrors and throw four kunai at it. Haku caught three and blocked the fourth one. You growl again and try to punch the mirror while saying, "Sasuke! Try to get out of there!" You sense Naruto. "Naruto go and help Sakura protect Tazuna! Don't try to save Sasuke!" You yell. "Too late Sora!" Naruto yells. "baka."you say.

You kept punching until Haku grabbed your hand and pulled you into the mirrors. "Shit..."you say while getting up. You mumble some words and do the hidden mist jutsu. – this gives me enough time to get naruto and sasuke out of here.- you think. You run and grab naruto and sasuke and run at the mirrors. Needles come at you and hit you but you keep running. You get to the mirrors and luckily break one. You push sasuke through and was about to push naruto through the hole but the mirror fixed itself. –crap- you think jumping back with naruto.

"Naruto run at the mirrors. I will protect you." You tell him. He nods and runs at the mirrors. Needles are going toward him but you block them. Then haku came and punched him and as soon as naruto got up haku threw about 40 needles at him. You ran and took his hit. You wince in pain. Haku throws about 70 more. They all hit you. They had just missed your vital organs. You cough up blood but you do not fall. Naruto fell unconscious and needles were being thrown at him. You run and grab Naruto. Two minutes later Naruto wakes up. You had over 300 needles sticking out of you. You fall back and naruto catches you. "Hey you are finally awake. Good." You say. "Why did you protect me?" Naruto asks you.

"Because you had a better dream than I do. My dream was to kill itachi Uchiha for revenge. Tell sasuke to kick his ass for me and make his death slow and painful for me." You say. "What are you talking about? You are going to tell him yourself Sora." Naruto says. "Please tell him that. Naruto?" You say. "Yeah Sora?" "complete your dream." You say. "Okay I promise but you are going to see it with your own eyes." Naruto says with tears in his eyes. "Tell sasuke-"You stop talking and cough up blood. "what? Tell sasuke what" "That I-"Then you fell unconscious. *NARUTO'S POV* You held Sora's hand when it became to turn cold. "No.. `tears start falling` NO I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"You yells at the masked ninja. You run at the masked ninja and punch him right through the mirrors with this new found chakra. The masked ninjas mask falls of when he stands up. Naruto stops. "You're the boy I met in the forest." You say. "Why did you stop? I just killed your teammate." Haku says. "Kill me I am of no use to Zabuza now." Haku says. You nod and run at him.

You were about to punch him when he caught him. "sorry I am not ready to die yet." Haku says. He disappears. "Where did he go?" you say running forward. You see kakashi-sensei with his hand threw haku's chest. "heh. Good job Haku." Zabuza says. He was about to cut threw haku with his sword but kakashi-sensei jumped back with haku in his arms. He sets haku down and was about to fight him again when they hear a voice say, "Ah. So you weren't able to do the mission zabuza. I wasn't going to pay you anyway." Zabuza turns his head. "Gato."zabuza says growling. Gato walks up to haku and kicks him. "Too bad he wasn't alive to feel this pain." Gato says.

Zabuza gets angry and sees naruto. "Kid. Give me a kunai. Kakashi it seems we are done here." "Seems so." Kakashi says. You throw zabuza a kunai. Zabuza runs and kills Gato. "don't look away Naruto."Kakashi says. You nod. Then Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna came up to you. "naruto where is Sora?" sakura asks. Kakashi just came up to the group which makes it harder for you. "Where's Sora?" sakura asks again. You just look at the ground with tears in his eyes. "No..." kakashi says and runs to where Sora is. Sakura, sasuke and tazuna follows him. You follow. They gasp at what they see. Kakashi drops to his knees. "I never got to tell her that her brother's are still alive."he says.( I know that is corny just please live with it)

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and you yell. "Her big brother is still alive. He left two days before the murder of her clan." *YOUR POV* -I am still alive?- You open your eyes. The light hurt your eyes but you keep them open. "Owwwww."You say. Then five people stare at you. You see that it is Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna. Then a huge grin appeared on Naruto's face. He was about to hug you when you transported behind your dad. Naruto looked at you confused. "I don't like hugs."You say. Kakashi chuckles. You start to pull out the needles. "You look like you want to tell me something dad. What is it?" You say. "You are going to kill me when I say this but your brother is alive." "Why would I kill you? That is good news!" you say. "Yeah... I meant to tell you three years ago." Kakashi says getting up.

"WHAT?!" "And that is my queue to run." Kakashi takes off running. "Idiot." You say starting to stand up. You were almost standing completely when you fell but Sasuke caught you before you hit the ground. "Thanks Sasuke." You say. "It's for saving my life." Sasuke says. Sasuke puts your arm around his shoulder to help you walk. Sakura does the same for the other side. Then you all walk back to Tazuna's house. –At Tazuna's house- "KAKASHI!" you yell. "He's in his room Sora!" Tazuna's daughter says. "Thanks!" you say.

You go clean up and then knock on your dad's door. "Come in." Kakashi says. "Dad?" "Hey Sora. Sorry for running off like that and that I kept forgetting to tell you about your brother." It's ok. Do you know where my brother is now?" You say. "No. unfortunately not." "oh. Ok." "Get packed we are leaving tomorrow." Kakashi says. "I am already packed." You say. "Good job." You walk out of the room. Naruto comes up to you. "What were you and Kakashi-sensei talking about?" he asks you. "Where my brother is now." "So where is he?" "Don't know. Pack up we are leaving tomorrow." "Okay Sora." You go and told Sakura to pack up and now you are on your way to sasuke's room.

You knock on his door. When he opened his door you saw that he didn't have a shirt on. "You know if Sakura saw you like that she would go crazy." You say looking away blushing. "Right. So glad it was you that knocked on my door instead of Sakura." Sasuke answers. "anyway I just came to tell you to pack up cause we are leaving tomorrow." "I am already packed up. Umm... Would you like to come in?"Sasuke asks you. "Sure." You say. You go in and sit down on his bed. Sasuke went and put a shirt on.

"Umm I would like to tell you something" you both say at the same time. You both laugh. "Go ahead Sora." "ok. Well just to let you know I have never said this to anyone because they were too loud or they just didn't interest me at all." "Ok." Sasuke says. "Now out with why I am saying all this stuff.. The truth is that I lo-"BAM! Naruto barges in. "Sasuke have you seen Sora?" he yells. "Yes she is right here now get out you dumbass." Sasuke yells at him. "Did I interrupt something?" Naruto asks. "Yes!" you both say. "Oh. BYE!" naruto leaves the room.

Sasuke stands up and shuts the door and locks it. "Okay. Now onto what I was saying. Sasuke. I love you." You say looking away half embarrassed and half scared that you might get rejected. There was a pause. You stand up. "It's ok if you don't feel the same." You head towards the door. Before you could get to the door sasuke grabs your wrist and spins you around and kisses you. When you and sasuke break he says, " I do feel the same. When you were unconscious on the ground I was really sad. Please don't do that to me again." Sasuke says. You smile.

"I won't." "Sora.? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks you. "Yes. As long as you protect me from your fan club I will protect you from mine."You say. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "You have a fan club?" "Yes. Didn't you notice all the boys except you, naruto and a small handful of guys over near the window?" you ask him. "No. I didn't." "Want to go for a walk?"You ask him. "Sure."


End file.
